This invention is a device and method for replacing conventional huge fluid carrying ships. In the present invention a water borne vehicle draws a series of ball-shaped vessels carrying the fluid. This reduces the required draft depth and also avoids the large-scale pollution resulting from disasters. This invention helps unify inland, international and intercoastal shipping.